we got married 3
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: we got married internacional varios comedia


Capítulo 3 Las misiones para cada pareja

Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a otro capítulo más de We got married internacional –era la voz de Naomi, los cuales se encontraban en el foro sentados.

Yo creo que ahora se viene un poco mejor- comento Jalfred en lo que Top volteaba a verlos.

Me imagino que estas parejas van a ser muy interesantes- dijo él en lo que comenzaban con el programa.

¿Alguna en especial que te llame la atención?- dijo Naomi.

Bueno todas son interesantes- haciendo una pausa- pero por que no vemos en que van ahorita.

Claro vamos a verlo- contesto Jalfred.

Estaban en su casa Priss y Joong Hyun tratando de desempacar lo que habían llevado cada quien, ella se sentó en el suelo mientras él en el sofá, mientras observaba cuidadosamente como abría ella la maleta.

¿Qué fue lo que trajiste?- comentó él viendo que había algunas cosas, entre ellas una pequeña caja y entonces se la dío a Joong Hyun. -¿Para mi? – dijo él en lo que sonreía y se le hacía un oyuelo en la mejilla.

Bueno, en realidad es para los dos- fue lo que dijo ella en lo que abría la caja eran dos pulseras de pareja – Por cierto – le dijo Priss- te ves mejor cuando sonríes- haciendo que se apenara.

Parecía que Priss ya se sentía un poca más de confianza al hablar con Joong Hyun, amablemente sacó aquellas pulseras le tomo el brazo a Priss para ponérsela y entonces él en un gesto picarón hizo que ella se la pusiera a él.

¿Y tú qué fue lo que trajiste?- comento ella en lo que él entonces se sentó en el piso para estar en iguales condiciones abrió la maleta y saco algo de ropa pero lo que también sacaría era algunos discos de CN Blue así, como unas playeras que eran también de pareja, sin embargo se notaba que Joonhyun las había escogido una medio entallada para ella y de su talla para él.

En eso en lo que agarraba la playera habían tocado a la puerta, se levanto Jong Hyun primero y en eso Priss después para ver quién era. Cuando abrió la puerta le entregaron una tarjeta que estaba escrita en coreano y japonés al mismo tiempo.

La Tarjeta decía con chivis impresos.

Mañana tendrán que ir a una sesión de fotos para una revista de Rock, allí tendrán que compartir su experiencia como pareja.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Joong Hyun sin idea de lo que les tenían preparado.

-¿Sesión de fotos?- pregunto Priss- Nunca he hecho una en corea.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo te sientes de que sea una sesión fotografíca?

Priss : Realmente nerviosa es la primera vez que saldré en una publicación coreana y bueno estoy acostumbrada en Japón pero ahora con mi marido creo que será diferente.

Pregunta: ¿Qué piensas del brazalete que te dío?

JoonHyun. Bueno creo que el detalle fue muy bueno después de todo es mi esposa y es algo que deben de hacer las parejas de manera natural poder compartir cosas en común así como gustos, me pareció un buen detalle de su parte.

En la segunda casa que era la Eric y Ajhuma estaban también sentados en el sofá cuando tocaron a la puerta y Eric le comento Ajuma.

¿Creo que tocan a la puerta? – en lo que se ponía acomodar las maletas -Será mejor que vayas abrir

Ah si- dijo Ajhuma en lo que se acercaba a la puerta del otro lado había un repartidor de pizza, ella recibiría la Pizza. -¿Pediste pizza?

Yo- comento Eric en lo que se acercaba a la puerta y recibía la Pizza, mientras el repartidor se daba la media vuelta y se iba.

¿Qué extraño?- comento Ajhuma en lo que entraban en lo que volvían a la sala y Eric ponía la pizza en la mesa cuando abrieron la tapa allí estaba la tarjeta de la misión en la cual decía en perfecto coreano.

Deberán ir a un lugar donde puedan mostrar cómo es que una pareja coreana crea su relación, deberán mostrar cómo es que se complementan.

Cuando terminaron de leer la tarjeta Eric solamente sonrió por que le parecía increíble cómo es que el programa planteaban las cosas además que los mandaban a un centro de masaje de terapia relajación.

Pregunta ¿Qué piensas de ir juntos a un sitio así?

Eric . ¿Pues no se creo que ir en pareja es mejor que ir solos que, no?

Pregunta: Hasta ahora que piensas de Eric

Ajhuma: bueno creo que es muy poco tiempo para saber en realidad como es, además creo que será una buena experiencia el conocerlo.

Con la tercera pareja se habían quedado de ver en un café debido a que Jung Ki estaba ocupado algunas veces con lo que respectaba el nuevo drama que se encontraba grabando. Yumegari ya se encontraba sentada tomando un café late en lo que esperaba a que llegara. Cuando sonó la campana de la puerta era él que traía una bolsa de color negra y el vestía de traje negro de igual manera, entraba con una sonrisa como era su costumbre.

¿Esperaste mucho?- le pregunto él a ella en lo que ella decía que no con la cabeza. En eso le dio la bolsa para que la abriera. Yumegari no tardo tanto para abrirla y pudo descubrir que había dentro unos calcetines que tenían un dibujo animado uno decía en coreano ella y en el otro él.

¡Hay que tiernos!- fue lo que expreso Yumegari, en lo que los veía y en eso la que servía los cafés llego con la misión que deberían de realizar, Lee Jun Ki tomo la nota y entonces también vendría en japonés y coreano.

Ustedes tendrán un viaje a Hokaido allí compartirán las tradiciones japonesas de cómo se pareja.

Lee Jun ki leería en japonés muy bien lo que se trataba la misión, realmente si que sería una misión divertida para los dos.

Pregunta ¿Qué opinas de un viaje a Hokkaido?

Yumegari: Creo que el viaje será muy bueno para conocernos mejor y bueno que sepa cómo es que son las tradiciones para juntarse más una pareja.

Pregunta :¿Cómo percibes a Yumegari?

Jung Ki: Bueno apenas nos acabamos de conocer, es obvio que la mujer Japonesa es un poco más reservada para abrir lo que siente sobre todo fuera de su país, así que creo que el reto será tratar de conocernos mejor.

Una vez en el escenario.

Creo que esto estará muy interesante- comento Naomi – Me imagino que será muy bueno ver cómo es que estas parejas van a interactuar en sus respectivas misiones.

Ya me lo imagino- comento Jalfred- De hecho lo que yo creo que le echarán candela es la pareja Mexico-corea y bueno que decir de Priss y Joong Hyun ambos en bandas de rock también sería interesante.

Bueno – comento TOP- Desde mi punto de vista también tenemos el lado tierno con Yumegari Y subaenim Lee Jun Ki, así como Eric y Ajhuma la pareja que toma todo en serio.

Creo que debemos ver más de estas parejas que les parece.

Mientras tanto G.O y Lupe ya estaban instalados en su casa y habían acomodado sus cosas, ella no sabía bien como era eso de usar cosas de pareja, sin embargo G.O que había acomodado ya sus cosas por orden y por color había comprado unos tenis rosas y azules para él.

Oye- le dijo Lupe en lo que ella se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la habitación.

Si- contesto él rápidamente volviendo a meter los tenis en una pequeña gaveta y subía a la parte de arriba, cuando llegó G.O ella le dijo

Mira creo que una foto de nosotros se vería linda allí en esa cómoda que te parece.

Ah si- dijo G.O en lo que se reía -¿en donde tomamos la foto?

Muy buena pregunta- comento Lupe en lo que ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

Ah, pues aquí- dijo él en lo que sacaba su celular para sacarse una selca y entonces Lupe rápidamente se arrimo a G.O, sorprendido, sin embargo se acordó de la calidez de los mexicanos y bueno también se arrimó un poco más para sacar la primera foto como pareja.

Mientras tanto en la parte de la puerta había un chico delgado con gorra que tocaría a la puerta, cuando escucharon el sonido ambos bajaron mientras G.O. tomaba de la mano a Lupe para bajar las escaleras de madera y abría el la puerta.

¿Joonie?- dijo él mientras abría la puerta y el pasaba mirando la casa.

Guau- dijo él abriendo sus ojos grandes – ¡Daebak, en serio que casa! –el no se había fijado que al lado de G.O se encontraba Lupe.

-Hola- comento Lupe cuando Lee Joon volteaba se notaba que le había dado pena no haberla notado.

Ah Hola- comento él mientras le daba la mano y hacia una reverencia.

¿Se puede saber para que viniste?- le dijo G. Joon lo que tenía que hacer.

Así- sacando de su chamarra la tarjeta- Me mandaron con esto es su primera misión. En lo que los dos se sentaban en el sillón de pareja y Lee Joon había quedado frente a ellos.

Para intercambiar la cultura tendrán que mostrar como cocinar juntos

Jajaja – Se río G.O en lo que se llevaba el puño cerrado a la boca.

No creo que sea cosa difícil- comentó Lupe hablando coreano lo que sorprendió a Lee joon.

Guau tu coreano es muy bueno- dijo él – bueno de hecho eso fue lo mismo que opino G.O.

Bueno creo que mi la misión ha terminado- comento Lee Joon en lo que planeaba levantarse.

¿A dónde vas?- comento G.O. creo que nos vas a tener que ayudar en la cocina.

Yo…. – comentó Lee Joon- Pero…. Si yo no se cocinar no se que tengan planeado hacer.

Haber Lee Joon- le dijo G.O- No te quiero para cocinar si no para que nos ayudes a traer lo que vamos a planear para hacer las compras.

Lupe solo se les quedo viendo en lo que se reía un poco.

Pregunta ¿Qué planean para la comida?

Lupe: Bueno creo que será difícil ya que yo de Mexico y G.O de Corea armar algo que pueda ajustar a las dos nacionalidades estará un poco raro.

Pregunta: ¿Por qué no dejaste a Lee joon que se fuera?

G.O. Bueno el ya estado en el programa antes y sabe como es la mecánica y la verdad ya que estaba allí tenía que servir para algo.

Pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de la esposa de G.O?

Lee Joon: Bueno creo que sería divertido ver cómo es la vida de casado de G.O, siempre me lo había preguntado y ahora creo que será interesante ver como se llevan, ella me cayó bien se ve que es alivianada.

Una vez de vuelta al foro.

Yo creo que las parejas van bien- comento Jalfred -¿Cómo es que las ven ustedes?

Bueno desde mi punto de vista Priss y Joong Hyun ya tienen más confianza el uno con el otro.

Si es es lo que se ve- comento TOP- Creo que lo más interesante también se viene en el reto culinario en la casa de G.O – ya que creo que siendo de diferentes culturas puede aportar algo más novedoso.

Naomi ¿Y que piensas de las otras casas?- en lo que Jalfred le pasaba el micrófono.

Yo creo que será también interesante ver cómo es que Hokkaido recibe a Yumegari y Lee Jun ki, en esta época del año llueve mucho haber que pueden hacer- ella lo comentaba como había estado hacía dos años por allá. Y que decir de Ajhuma y Eric ellos mostrarán lo que será Corea además como se complementa una pareja con sus tradiciones.

Si eso también es bueno- comento T.O.P – también corea tiene mucho que mostrar al público sobre todo de manera internacional.

Así es que no se pierdan otro episodio- comento Naomi- Porque se va a poner interesante.

Continuara…


End file.
